Changes
by EdenAdvance
Summary: Just a little shippiness...


Changes

Title: Changes by EdenAdvance  
Disclaimer: Farscape isn't owned by me, it's owned by O'Bannon, Henson, Hallmark, and some more people. My memory ain't as good as yesterday.   
Notes: I was watching Farscape, and I notice how much it has changed since the first eps. This isn't the fic I was planning to do, but my head hurts. 

Changes  
Copyright 2000

John Crichton looked at the stars as the giant Leviathan moved towards a nearby commerce planet. He remembered standing here many times, watching the stars, sometimes with Aeryn, but mostly alone. 

"Crichton, we're about to leave for the commerce planet, will you join us?" D'Argo said, standing in the doorway. 

"No, go on without me." Came the reply from the human. 

"Are you sure?" the Luxan asked, still waiting. 

"Yeah, big guy, I'm sure. Have fun down there." John said, staring into deep space. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw D'Argo leave and he sighed, turning around. He walked the short distance to Command, knowing Aeryn would be there.

"Hey." He said as he entered Command. 

"They're gone. The shuttle has just left Moya." Aeryn told him. 

"Where's Chiana?" Crichton asked. 

"I have no idea. She's still on the ship, because she didn't want to come with D'Argo." Aeryn replied. 

"Now, that's strange. I thought she liked D'Argo..." he started, but he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he moved closer to Aeryn, who in turn looked at him. When he saw the questioning look in her eyes, he smiled and kissed her eyebrow.

"We have the entire ship to ourselves..." he said.

"Not really. There's Pilot and the DRDs and Chiana is somewhere on the ship." She retorted. 

"I don't see a problem there. We know Pilot won't mention what we do when they're gone, and Chiana... I'm sure we can blackmail her with something." Crichton spoke. 

"She won't say a thing... not with a pulse rifle aimed at her..." 

"Where did that come from? I hope I'm not a bad influence on you, Officer Sun. Weren't you supposed to keep the peace?" He said, jokingly. 

"I quit, remember." Aeryn shot back. 

John looked at her for a few microts. 

"What?" Aeryn asked, when he didn't say anything. 

"Do you know how much we've all changed? Back in the beginning, when I had just arrived here, you were the bad ass Peacekeeper, shooting first, asking questions later. Everything I tried, I couldn't make you smile. If I even tried to kiss you, you would kick my ass. But now... we're different. I love you, Aeryn." He kissed her again, holding her close. 

Aeryn moved in his embrace. 

"When I first came on this ship, I hated you, Crichton. You, with your stupid ideas and your stupid Erp sayings. I never imagined you to be the one I love." 

"Oh, please... there are others on board of this ship." Chiana said as she entered Command, interrupting their conversation. 

"Chiana, why aren't you with the others?" Crichton asked, looking at Aeryn. 

As soon as Chiana made her presence known to them, Aeryn had moved away from him. Her actions made him smile. 

"I didn't want to go to the planet, I wanted to stay here." The young Nebari said as she looked at the two lovers. "If I had known that you were going to drool over eachother, I would've gone with D'Argo." 

Crichton moved towards her. 

"Yes, because we all know how much you like D'Argo, don't we?" he whispered in her ear. 

"Fine, I'll go somewhere else. Don't worry, I won't tell the others about what you two were doing while they were gone." Chiana said, leaving Command. 

Crichton smiled. "Finally alone..." he said as he kissed Aeryn. 

"Commander Crichton, Officer Sun, could you meet me in my den?" Pilot spoke, appearing on the screen. 

John glared at him, making Aeryn laugh. 

"Yes Pilot, we will be there shortly." Aeryn answered, walking towards the door. 

John sighed and walked after her. 

"Tonight... If anyone interrupts me tonight, I'll shoot them..." 

The End. 

Note from Muse: I wrote this, not EdenAdvance. She can only write sillyfic. Or deathfic. She actually wanted to whack Aeryn and have her Prowler crash. 


End file.
